


stealing moments

by thedevil_andgod



Series: no one knows what the future holds [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Oohhhhhhh stealing moments just to be with <br/>though its wrong its hard to tell the truth <br/>but she don't have to know<br/>she don't have to know </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	stealing moments

**Author's Note:**

> title & summary from John Legend's 'She Don't Have To Know'.

Robert wasn't sure when, or why, this fling with Aaron had become so important to him. 

At first, it was a bit of fun, a snog here, a wank there, nothing serious.

He loved Chrissie, really, he did. Which just made it all the more confusing. There was just something different about the way he felt with Aaron, and the way he felt with Chrissie. 

With his fiancee, he felt contented, if a little bored, but happy enough to spend the rest of his life by her side, keeping her happy, smiling for all the photos and signing his name off on all the Christmas cards - he was ready to give in to the apple pie life.

With Aaron, everything was different. Every touch, every kiss, was like fire, raging passion burning both men from the inside out.  
Every time Robert slipped away he told himself the same excuse; its just the sex. The sex is good, and that is it. 

Of course, there was so much more to it than that. Maybe it was the excitement of sneaking around, the adrenaline of knowing they were doing something wrong and yet not getting caught - or maybe it was the way Aaron came undone right before the Sugden's sapphire eyes, just from using his long, skilled fingers. Or how warm Aaron's mouth was when it was wrapped around the blondes dick, sucking and teasing and licking him, right to the edge and over, in a way no one had ever managed before.  
Maybe it was the sleepy look the brunette wore in the aftermath, eyes heavy, cheeks flushed and full lips swollen. 

Maybe it was all of those things, and more. Things that Robert would never let himself admit. He knew that every time he walked away from Aaron, returned to Chrissie, he left another piece of his heart in the mechanics hands. He knew this, deep down, but pretended he didn't. 

Instead, he stole every moment he could to be with the mechanic, pretending it was all business and casual before letting out a little more of his true feelings mid orgasm. 

He felt guilty, sometimes. When Chrissie told him she loved him, commented on how lucky she felt, even if she just smiled at him in a particular way, kind and innocent and trusting. his stomach would knot up and suddenly he'd find it hard to breathe properly. 

But it didn't stop him from kissing Aaron, touching Aaron, fucking Aaron, relishing every moan and breathy whimper he drew from the younger man. 

After all, its not like Chrissie ever had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own these characters, they are the property of Emmerdale, etc, etc.


End file.
